Frozen
by Eleaa
Summary: Je sais, le titre n'est pas très original... ;) Suite possible du 4x01 ! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi !**

**Petite histoire qui m'est venue suite à l'épisode 1 de la saison 4 et du trailer du 2... Je poste seulement le début pour l'instant et j'attendrais vos retours pour poster la suite ^^.  
>Évidemment il y aura du Captain Swan, vous commencez à me connaître maintenant. :D<strong>

**Bonne lecture.  
>Une review est toujours la bienvenue.<strong>

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les mots (et Colin.)**

* * *

><p>Henry croisa les bras sur le comptoir en soupirant et posa sa tête dessus. Emma eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant si malheureux, surtout qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute.<p>

« Ne t'en fais pas Kid, elle ne va pas redevenir celle qu'elle était.  
>- Tu n'en sais rien.<br>- Si, je le sais. Elle a sauvé Marian du géant des neiges dans la forêt hier. Régina est une autre personne Henry, elle va réussir à surmonter sa peine. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête alors que sa mère passait ses bras autour de lui et le serrait contre elle, posant sa tête contre son dos. Ils restèrent quelques instants collés l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire.

Soudain, un claquement retentit et les lumières du Granny's s'éteignirent. Emma releva alors la tête en fronçant les sourcils Toutes les ampoules semblaient avoir grillé simultanément. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur qu'elle actionna plusieurs fois sans succès. Les plombs du restaurant avaient, sans nul doute, sauté.

Étant donné l'heure tardive, Granny était déjà partie se coucher. Emma allait devoir descendre à la cave pour réactiver le compteur. Elle était enchantée par cette idée.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et releva les persiennes du bout des doigts. Elle s'aperçut alors que n'était pas seulement le Granny's qui n'était plus éclairé, c'était toute la ville !

Henry se leva et vint se placer face à la fenêtre, à côté de sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? commença à demander le garçon.  
>- Aucune idée. »<p>

Emma entendit des pas descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Swan ? »

Emma tourna la tête en direction de Killian alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. La lumière de la lune se refléta dans les yeux du pirate et en un regard, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Henry.  
>- Non, pourquoi… ? »<p>

Il leva alors son bras gauche, leur montrant son crochet. Emma écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Henry poussa malgré lui une exclamation.

« Il est complétement…, commença Emma.  
>- Gelé, coupa Henry. »<p>

Killian hocha la tête, en regardant Emma d'un air inquiet.

« Kid, va dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas.  
>- Mais Maman… »<p>

Il lança un regard à sa mère et comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il parvint à se frayer un chemin à tâtons dans le noir jusqu'à la pièce. Emma attendit que la porte soit refermée pour s'approcher davantage de Killian.

Elle approcha son visage du crochet et fut ébahie de voir la glace cristallisée formée sur le métal. En y regardant de plus près, on arrivait à voir des cristaux de glace d'une forme hexagonale frôlant la perfection et d'une rare beauté.

Emma ne put retenir un « wahou ».

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'un simple crochet gelé pour provoquer une telle réaction de ta part, je l'aurais fait plus tôt… lâcha Killian d'un ton amusé. »

Emma se redressa, un sourire en coin.

« C'est juste que c'est… magnifique. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, en souriant à son tour.

« Ça te fait mal ? demanda-t-elle soudainement soucieuse.  
>- Absolument pas, mais je ressens néanmoins le froid dans mon bras, ce qui est étrange.<br>- Tu l'as touché ?  
>- Non, j'ai peur qu'il se brise. »<p>

Effectivement, il avait raison, la glace avait pris entièrement possession du crochet ; tant et si bien qu'il était fort probable que celui-ci se détruise en mille morceaux si on le touchait.

« Mais tu peux m'aider. »

Elle détourna son regard du crochet pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Elle comprenait où il voulait en venir et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, même si l'idée d'utiliser sa magie sur lui l'effrayait. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

« Mais si je n'y arrive pas…  
>- Tu y arriveras, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
>- Je sais et je ne doute pas un seul instant de toi. Tu peux le faire. »<p>

Consciente qu'elle devait l'aider, elle prit une grande inspiration et plaça une main au-dessus du crochet et l'autre en dessous. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle sentit sa magie affluer en elle, elle la perçut se répandre dans toutes les parcelles de son corps. Elle se faufilait en elle à une allure vertigineuse, dans ses muscles, dans ses veines, dans tout son être.

Elle prit subitement peur de la force de sa magie et ouvrit les yeux, cherchant immédiatement ceux de Killian. Il la regardait avec bienveillance et l'encouragea à continuer d'une voix calme et rassurante.

Une douce lumière blanche jaillit alors du bout de ses doigts et se propagea sur le métal. La glace commença lentement à fondre. Emma chercha de nouveau le regard de Killian, qui confiant, lui souriait toujours. Elle répondit timidement à son sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur le crochet. Celui-ci était revenu à son état normal, le givre ayant totalement disparu, créant une flaque d'eau à leurs pieds.

Emma sourit pleinement cette fois et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle avait réussi et était heureuse d'y être parvenue aussi facilement. Elle commençait à se faire à ses pouvoirs et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait ça.

« Merci, susurra Killian. »

Il toucha son crochet avec sa main droite, il était extrêmement froid, mais au moins il était toujours là. Il secoua son bras gauche afin de le réchauffer un peu. Le froid l'avait plus saisi qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre à Emma.

Emma claqua des doigts et les bougies posées sur les différentes tables du restaurant s'embrasèrent instantanément, créant une atmosphère agréable et chaleureuse.

« On y verra mieux comme ça, dit simplement Emma.  
>- En effet, répondit le pirate. »<p>

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille. Emma déglutit et fit un pas vers lui. Il fit de même. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, la jeune femme pouvait sentir le souffle de Killian sur ses lèvres, et lui aussi.

Il mourait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, mais elle lui avait demandé d'être patient, de l'attendre, alors c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et il la respectait beaucoup trop pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui nuire.

Une fois encore, ce fut elle qui initia leur baiser. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les posa dessus avec douceur. Ses mains glissèrent lentement dans ses cheveux et elle accentua leur baiser. Il posa délicatement une main sur sa taille et l'attira à lui, collant son corps au sien. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, d'abord hésitantes, puis avides de se découvrir pleinement.

Emma ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'éprouver autant de sentiments pour une seule personne. L'effet que Killian avait sur elle était si intense qu'il en devenait inexplicable. À chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, c'était comme si quelque chose au plus profond de son cœur s'éveillait enfin, après tant d'années à avoir attendu patiemment. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé pareille sensation, et c'est ce qui l'effrayait.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion pendant plusieurs minutes, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient assoiffés l'un de l'autre, et aucun des deux ne voulaient rompre ce moment qu'ils partageaient.

La voix de Snow le fit pour eux.

« Emma ! »

La poignée de la porte du Granny's bougea plusieurs fois, puis s'ouvrit brutalement alors qu'Emma et Killian s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Ah ! Tu n'as rien ! s'exprima sa mère en la serrant contre elle. »

David lança un regard inquisiteur à l'attention de Killian qui lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le pirate.  
>- La ville est complètement gelée.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Voyez par vous-mêmes, leur répondit Snow en les invitant à sortir. »<p>

Emma se dirigea vers l'extérieur, suivi de Killian et une bourrasque glacée les enveloppa, les faisant frissonner. Emma écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que Killian lâchait un « Bloody Hell ».

Face à eux, tous les bâtiments étaient recouverts d'une couche de glace, comme celle présente sur le crochet de Killian. La route était recouverte elle aussi par le gel, tout comme les trottoirs, les lampadaires, les arbres : le givre s'était installé partout dans la ville.

Emma resserra ses bras autour d'elle en frémissant : le vent était d'un froid glacial.

« Qui a bien pu faire ça ? demanda Emma interdite.  
>- Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée, répondit son père.<br>- Je crois bien, répliqua Killian, que c'est elle. »

Il leva le bras et pointa du doigt le fond de la rue, tous se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée par le pirate.

Ils virent alors une jeune femme blonde, coiffée d'une natte, vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel qui s'était arrêtée de marcher lorsqu'elle les avait vus. De la fumée gelée semblait s'échapper de ses mains.

Elle leva les bras dans leur direction, les paumes levées vers eux. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de regarder ce qui s'échapper de ses mains et eurent juste le temps de se précipiter à l'intérieur du Granny's, évitant ainsi une rafale de neige.

Killian referma brutalement la porte derrière eux alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Ils l'avaient échappé belle. Emma remarqua à ce moment-là que son fils était à la fenêtre en train d'observer ce qui se passait dehors.

« Henry ! s'écria Emma, je t'avais demandé de rester dans ta chambre. »

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers sa mère, hébété et excité à la fois. La colère qui s'était emparée d'Emma disparut aussitôt.

« Maman… Je connais cette fille. »

Emma le regarda interloquée.

« C'est Elsa, lâcha-t-il enfin. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Je poste le chapitre 2 sans grande conviction étant donné le très peu de retours que j'ai eu de vous (alors que vous êtes extrêmement nombreux à avoir lu le premier chapitre...). En espérant que celui-ci vous donne envie de me donner vos avis (positifs ou non), sinon je laisserai tomber cette histoire... :/**

**Merci à Mistym7 pour son commentaire ! :)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les mots.**

* * *

><p>2.<p>

Emma ne comprenait pas comment elle avait réussi à se trouver dans une pareille situation. Elle se baissa légèrement, les paumes ouvertes pour montrer à Elsa qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal et déposa son pistolet au sol. Elle se redressa et envoya valser l'arme sur le côté d'un coup de pied.

Le regard glacial d'Elsa fit frémir Emma.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, dit-elle doucement.  
>- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous poursuivi avec ces objets dans les mains ?<br>- Parce que nous avons eu peur…  
>- … De moi ?<br>- Non ! Enfin… Peur que tu nous blesses. »

Emma vit les poings d'Elsa se serrer et sentit la température de la grotte baisser ostensiblement de plusieurs degrés.

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les parois de la grotte étaient recouvertes d'une couche de glace, les bloquant toutes les deux à l'intérieur.

Quand elle avait poursuivi Elsa dans la rue, elle n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver coincée dans un pareil endroit avec une femme aux pouvoirs immenses qui pouvait la tuer en un claquement de doigts. Lorsque les blocs de glace s'étaient formés autour d'elle, elle n'avait pu qu'entendre les cris de son père et de Killian l'appelant. Ils étaient restés à l'extérieur tandis qu'elle était captive dans cette prison de glace.

Elle observa Elsa qui la fixait intensément. Elle put lire dans ses yeux la peur qui semblait saisir son cœur.

La veille, Henry leur avait confié qu'il savait qui était cette femme aux pouvoirs de glace, qu'il s'agissait d'Elsa, la reine des neiges. Il l'avait vu dans un dessin animé l'année dernière à New York avec ses amis. Malheureusement pour elle, Emma n'avait pas eu cette chance et ne connaissait donc rien de cette Elsa, si ce n'est qu'elle ne contrôlait pas sa magie comme elle l'aurait souhaité et qu'elle avait une sœur qui s'appelait Anna.

« Elsa ? » demanda alors Emma en brisant le silence établi entre elles.

Les battements du cœur d'Elsa s'accélérèrent et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, il se mit à neiger dans la grotte.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna-t-elle froidement.

Emma se frotta les avants bras, sentant le froid s'insinuer doucement en elle. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas de convaincre Elsa de sa bienveillance, elle mourait de froid, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

« Emma. Emma Swan. »

Elsa arqua un sourcil, attendant davantage d'informations de la part d'Emma. La neige continuait inlassablement de tomber.

Emma avait froid. Ses pieds lui semblaient gelés et le vent tourbillonnant lui saisissait toutes les parties de son corps.

« Je… je suis la fille de Snow White et Prince Charming, le sheriff de cette ville. » prononça-t-elle en laissant s'échapper un nuage de buée de sa bouche.

Emma percevait les flocons tomber sur ses cheveux, la faisant frissonner. Ne sentant plus ses doigts de pieds, elle commença à faire des petits sauts afin de se réchauffer, mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant Elsa lever les mains vers elle.

« Le sheriff… » murmura alors Elsa.

Emma hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et souffla sur ses doigts pour qu'ils se réchauffent, en vain. La sauveuse avait connu des hivers rudes étant plus jeunes, mais jamais elle n'avait eu aussi froid de sa vie. L'air glacial la happait de toute part et elle commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir. Ses membres s'engourdissant petit à petit.

« Sw…a…n ? » grésilla alors le talkie-walkie.

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, Emma se jeta au sol dans la neige encore molle afin d'éviter le bloc de glace venant d'Elsa.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » demanda Elsa apeurée.

Emma, toujours couchée par terre, mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit l'appareil.

« Swan ?! Emma ? » demanda la voix de Killian.

Elsa tendit alors la main vers le talkie-walkie, mais Emma le plaça contre elle. C'était son seul moyen de communication avec l'extérieur et il était hors de question que cette reine des neiges le mette hors service. Il faudrait qu'elle la tue si elle voulait s'en débarrasser.

« C'est un moyen de communication, répondit Emma d'une voix tremblante. Ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal. »

Elsa déglutit et baissa les bras, ne quittant pas l'objet maléfique des yeux.

« Bloody Hell Emma, réponds-moi ! »

Doucement, la jeune femme approcha l'appareil de sa bouche et appuya sur le bouton.

« Tout… Tout va bien Killian, articula Emma avec difficulté, je suis avec Elsa, elle… elle…  
>- Emma ? » hurla Killian.<p>

Les deux jeunes femmes entendirent Killian dire : « Elle est en train de mourir de froid ! »

Elsa porta alors son regard sur Emma et s'aperçut qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, elle respirait lentement et avec difficulté.

« Killian… » susurra-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elsa courut près d'Emma et la neige ainsi que le vent, se stoppèrent immédiatement. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne : elle était glacée.

« Oh non… » murmura Elsa.

Elle n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à cette jeune femme, ou du moins pas au point de la tuer. Elle frictionna les doigts d'Emma entre les siens qui étaient chauds, essayant de lui donner un peu de chaleur.

Emma ne réagissait pas. Elsa commença à paniquer et la neige se remit à tomber de plus belle, créant cette fois-ci presque une tempête.

« Emma, dit-elle doucement, Emma ! »

Mais la sauveuse ne répondit pas.

Elsa attrapa alors Emma par les épaules et la ramena vers elle. Elle la serra contre elle, essayant de la réchauffer du mieux qu'elle pouvait grâce à la chaleur dégagée par son corps.

Des souvenirs assaillirent la jeune femme qui retint ses larmes en repensant à Anna. Elle l'avait blessée elle aussi à cause de ses foutus pouvoirs.

Elle était un monstre.

Un monstre.

Elle entendit alors la voix de l'homme dans l'étrange appareil.

« Emma, tiens bon. N'abandonne pas. Reste éveillée. Emma. »

Elsa pouvait percevoir dans la voix de cet homme la détresse qui l'envahissait. Il avait peur de perdre cette femme. Et si elle était dans cet état, c'était à cause d'elle.

« Killian… » murmura Emma.

Elsa serra davantage son étreinte autour du corps d'Emma en chuchotant :

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.  
>- Ce… n'e…st… pas… pas gra…ve El…sa.<br>- Si, je suis monstrueuse, je ne voulais pas… » sanglota-t-elle.

Elle sentit alors la main d'Emma serrer la sienne alors qu'elle disait dans un souffle « non ». Elsa perçut cette pression sur ses doigts comme un signe d'encouragement, comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Elsa se ressaisit, prenant conscience que si elle ne prenait pas le dessus sur ses pouvoirs, elle allait tuer Emma Swan. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira doucement, tenant toujours fermement blottie contre elle la jeune femme.

Elle essaya de penser à des bonnes choses afin d'oublier sa peur. Ce fut évidemment le visage heureux de sa petite sœur qui prit place dans son esprit. Elle la revoyait, si pétillante et joyeuse en train de l'encourager, « _tu peux le faire Elsa, tu es la seule qui puisse maîtriser ta magie et c'est un don, allez fais-le, arrête la neige, fais-la fondre ! »_

Les yeux toujours fermés, Elsa ne se rendit pas compte que la neige ne tombait plus, que le vent ne soufflait plus et que les congères qui s'étaient formées autour d'elles fondaient à une vitesse incroyable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout avait quasiment presque disparu.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus, elle vit jaillir devant elle un homme. Il se précipita vers elles. Il lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Il ne prêta pas attention à Elsa, se jetant à genoux vers les deux femmes. Il prit Emma dans ses bras. Il la blottit contre lui en la serrant fort contre sa poitrine.

« Emma, murmura-t-il, reviens-moi. »

Il frotta sa main contre ses bras, tentant de la revigorer.

« Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de me laisser. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

David qui avait couru à la suite de Killian, ce dernier le distançant rapidement, regardait sa fille dans les bras du pirate, ne sachant que faire.

Il posa son regard sur Elsa qui fixait intensément le couple, priant pour qu'Emma se réveille. Il tendit alors sa main vers elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas, immobile comme une statue de marbre.

« Emma, sweetheart, reviens-moi, répétait inlassablement Killian en berçant la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras et en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.  
>- Killian… » prononça Emma dans un souffle.<p>

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Killian, de David et d'Elsa. Killian se leva alors, toujours avec Emma dans les bras, serrée contre lui. Il échangea un regard avec le père d'Emma qui prit les devants et sortit de la grotte en courant, Killian sur les talons.

Killian s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que David se mettait au volant du véhicule, mettant le chauffage à fond.

Il démarra en trombe, prenant la direction de l'hôpital.


End file.
